You Promised Forever
by moonjat54
Summary: Beth is being followed and the identity of her stalked brings a new concern for her and Mick. Does this mean that Coraline has returned to LA and just what are her plans? This follows my previous story "Ghosts of the Past".
1. Chapter 1

**You Promised Forever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. That is a sad statement and after all this time I really do wish I did.**

**Hello, I hope you all remember me and would like to read a new story from me. My muse took a long vacation and has only recently returned. This story finally picked up some steam and I feel I have a handle on where it is headed so I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

Beth Turner exited the air-conditioned coolness of her office building and felt the warm evening air instantly wrapped around her. She had been working longer hours this past week, gathering information for Ben Talbot's latest case. As she stood on the top of the stone steps, she adjusted the strap of her laptop bag and out of habit scanned the street before her. She shook her head and smiled sheepishly at how learning about the existence of the Sentinels organization, she had now adopted some of Josef's paranoia.

All the activity on the street seemed normal until she noticed an attractive blonde woman sitting at the bus stop almost directly across the street from her. The woman was staring at her, holding her phone up close to her face as if taking a picture. As Beth continued to watch her, the woman lowered her phone and leaned back, keeping her gaze locked on Beth.

The attention caused Beth to begin feeling very uneasy and she hurried down the steps, walking rapidly towards the parking ramp next door. Just before she entered the ramp, Beth glanced back at the bus stop to discover that the woman was gone. Beth chewed on her lower lip, wondering how long this woman had been following her and if she was a member of the Sentinels. Since no bus had arrived during the last few minutes it was obvious that the woman had not been waiting for a ride.

Beth hurried to her car, got in quickly and locked the doors, pausing to gather her thoughts and try to assess what was going on. If the woman was a member of the Sentinels then this was not a frightening situation since the organization was mainly observers who did not take action very often. There had been no retaliation taken against Mick, Josef or Kira for the way they had killed the Carringtons almost seven months ago. What was disturbing about this woman was how blatant she was in staring at Beth. The Sentinels were more in the shadows and had not been this obvious in their studies of the vampires that they wished to destroy. This bold action did not keep with their general behavior and that made Beth uneasy. She had almost been able to forget that they even existed in the last few months because even knowing that Ben was a member, he had done nothing to make Beth uncomfortable in their work relationship. In the beginning she and Ben had stepped very carefully around each other, neither person wanting to reveal more to the other than they could help. With time they had fallen into a relaxed, professional routine.

Beth knew that Mick had been trying to do all he could to learn more about the Sentinels at Josef's orders and that he had been monitoring the movements of Ben and Dr. Charles Patterson. He had gained a few more names and faces to go with the secret group that was plotting to destroy the vampire community. The fact that Josef was paranoid and would not rest until he knew who the leaders of this organization were had kept Mick and others on Josef's staff very busy these last months. They had been trying to trace as many connections as possible between the men they knew about and those they had learned of from an article that Beth had found of a meeting in Denver. Mick was at this moment in Omaha, Nebraska interviewing William Kelley who was the disgraced writer who had dared to write an in depth article on that meeting in Colorado. She expected him home the next day but right at this moment she wished he was here to tell her that she was overreacting to this woman.

Beth had felt something was off for the last few days since Mick had left town. There had been nothing concrete to support her concerns but she had noticed that even her apartment had felt like someone had been there even though nothing was disturbed and there was no sign of a break in. She started her car and as she pulled out of the parking ramp she turned in the opposite direction of her place and headed instead for Dusk to Dawn. She knew it would be a wise move to alert Kira and through her, Josef about her newly discovered shadow. Mick would be much happier if she didn't stay alone, not even at his place until they discovered who this stalker was. He would approve of her going to seek out Kira and stay safely with her. And she had to admit that she looked forward to visiting with Kira who had fast become her closest friend.

Arriving at the club, she found a parking spot in the lot next door and hurried inside. In the dim light of the club she paused to let her eyes adjust and then made her way to the bar. A handsome Asian with a bright smile, hurried down the length of the bar to greet her as she slid onto a vacant stool.

"Good evening Beth, don't you smell…uh…look lovely tonight," he said in a low voice, giving her a wink.

"Thank you Kenji, you always know how to make me feel welcome," Beth grinned back at the flirty vampire. She couldn't pin down Kenji's age but she figured he was quite a bit younger than Mick. Since he started working for Kira five months ago, Kenji had flirted shamelessly with Beth much to Mick's displeasure.

Looking up and down the bar to see if anyone was listening and leaned closer to her from across the bar.

"No Mick tonight? Are you here looking to add some Asian spice to your life?" he asked quietly. "You know that Kenji is always available for you. I can make you very happy."

"You can do that by getting me a glass of red wine please," Beth replied sweetly.

"Of course," Kenji responded and quickly found a bottle of Kira's best red, knowing that Beth was a special friend of his boss. He poured a generous glass and presented it to her with a flourish. "I am honored to serve you. Perhaps now you will consider running away with me?"

"Don't make me get my stake out of my bag," Beth warned in a low voice, a smile on her lips.

"She'll do it too," Thomas Wolfe said as he joined them. The son of Dusk to Dawn's human manager, Thomas was the assistant manager and he wanted to make sure that Kenji wasn't bothering Beth. The vamp did have a tendency to view human females as potential freshies and had to be reined in occasionally. "And if Mick hears you suggesting Beth run off with you, he'll take your head."

"I'm only having a little fun Thomas. Beth knows that…right Beth?" Kenji said quickly, throwing up his hands. He gave Beth a pleading look, hoping she would understand.

"I know you don't mean it Kenji but it might be good to tone it down when Mick is around. He does get territorial at times," Beth said kindly.

The young vampire nodded and moved off to serve another customer.

"One of these nights Kenji is going to get in a load of trouble," Thomas sighed. "Some jealous vamp who doesn't know about his love of flirting will take his head."

"He is really harmless," Beth said. "Mick does understand that and he won't hurt Kenji."

"I know Mick won't hurt him but not every vamp is as understanding. Kenji needs to be careful, he's in LA now, not Hawaii. We're not as laid back here as the locals are there. I even had to warn him away from Simone the other night. Oh, here comes Kira, talk to you later Beth," Thomas said and moved away as Kira Starling approached.

"Good evening Beth, I didn't know you were planning to stop by," Kira said warmly as she sat on a vacant stool next to Beth.

"I wasn't planning on it but I noticed something strange today as I left work tonight. Since Mick isn't home yet, I wanted to talk to you," Beth informed her.

"What happened?" Kira asked becoming instantly concerned.

"It's not really something we should discuss out here," Beth said quietly. "We don't know who is listening."

"I see your point," Kira said as she scanned the fairly full club. "Let's go to my office."

Taking her wine glass, Beth followed Kira back to her private office that was behind the bar. The comfortable, plush office had a leather sofa and a couple of chairs that were near a wall of monitors that allowed Kira to keep a close eye on what went down in her club.

Taking a seat on the sofa, Beth set her wine glass on the coffee table and after pouring herself a glass of wine, Kira joined her.

"Tell me what happened Beth."

"I came out of work tonight and there was a woman sitting at the bus stop across the street. She was staring at me and I think she took a picture of me with her phone. Even after she lowered the phone she continued to stare. I headed for my car and before I entered the parking ramp I looked back and she was gone. Kira, no bus had stopped during that time frame," Beth told her, trying to keep to the facts.

Kira thought about what Beth said, her lovely face becoming very serious.

"Do you think she was one of the Sentinels?" she asked.

"I don't know what to think," Beth admitted. "I don't doubt that they are watching Mick and me but it's just been the last few days that I have felt like someone or thing has been just out of sight. Yesterday when I got to my apartment something didn't feel right but there was no sign that anyone had been there and nothing was missing. I chalked it up to missing Mick and feeling a little paranoid. But maybe I am not being paranoid."

"No, I don't think you are," Kira agreed. "This sounds very suspicious but given how long the Sentinels have been watching us without being noticed, this woman sounds too obvious." She frowned. Are you working on a case that could be trouble?"

"No," Beth replied, shaking her head. "I'm doing some background on a case Ben is trying but that has been mostly computer work. I haven't personally been questioning anyone."

"I think you should stay here tonight. I can have Thomas go with you to your apartment and pack a bag," Kira suggested.

"It's not necessary for me to stay here but thanks for the offer," Beth protested. "I feel better now that I have talked to you about it."

Kira reached out and took Beth's hand in her cool ones.

"Listen to me, my friend, I trust your instincts and if you think someone is following you then there probably is someone. Mick is one of my dearest friends as are you and I will not allow you to be in danger. Please stay here and give me some peace of mind," she urged seriously. Then a sly smile appeared on her lips. "If you don't, I'm just going to sit on your balcony and keep watch all night."

Laughing, Beth blushed and nodded.

"All right, I'll stay. And we don't have to make a trip to my apartment for a bag," she told Kira. "I always have a packed bag in my trunk….if I need an emergency change…..in case…" she trailed off, turning an even brighter shade of red.

"For when you stay at Mick's?" Kira finished with a grin. "I would think you had part of your wardrobe at Mick's place by now."

"I'll have you know I have my own closet," Beth boasted with twinkling eyes and a quick laugh. "But I've learned there are times to have spare clothing handy. Mick can forget his own strength at awkward times."

"Men," Kira clucked sympathetically. "They have no respect for women's delicates. I sent Josef a bill once for all the ruined clothing. He growled about it but paid up."

"I bet he opened an account for you at Victoria's Secret," Beth stated.

"You do know Josef," Kira smirked. "And he did indeed. Give me your car keys and I'll send Thomas out to get your bag."

Beth handed over the keys and Kira went out to find Thomas. It wasn't long before he returned and knocked on the door, delivering the bag and keys.

"This should be fun, I haven't done a girl's night in forever," Kira said happily.

"I hope I can stay awake for a while," Beth grinned. "I do have to work tomorrow. But I do feel safer staying here, thank you."

"Mi casa su casa," Kira said warmly.

End chapter.

**Thank you to all who read this. I would really appreciate hearing from you because reviews do feed the muse and she is very greedy. I am going to try to stick to a weekly posting schedule if real life will let me. It is nice to be back, I hope you enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Promised Forever II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wonder if anyone but the fans own it now?**

**Thank you so much for the warm welcome back. I was afraid you had forgotten me. It is nice to be thinking about Moonlight again.**

Chapter 2

Beth and Kira spent the remaining hours leading up to midnight talking about everything but the woman stalking Beth. As time wore on, Kira could sense just how tired Beth was becoming. She was enjoying the girl talk but knew her friend was tiring and she had to call it a night. Her suggestion to Beth that she go upstairs and get some sleep was cushioned by a comment that Beth needed to check in with Mick. Beth readily agreed and took her suitcase up the spiral suitcase to Kira's lovely apartment above the club.

Setting her bag down in Kira's stylish bedroom, Beth pulled her cellphone out of her purse and called Mick.

"Beth…I was about to call you," Mick's deep voice greeted her. "I know it's late but I've been busy."

Beth felt a rush of heat run through her body at the sound of his voice. A smile spread out on her face.

"Hey Mick, you know it's never too late to call me. I just wanted to let you know that I am staying at Kira's tonight."

"What's wrong?" Mick demanded, instantly going on alert.

"Nothing much Mick," Beth said quickly, trying to calm him. She had recognized the growl that had crept into his voice. "When I left work this evening there was a woman watching me from the bus stop. I don't think it is a Sentinel because she was very bold. I came to Kira and she insisted I stay here," she told him.

"Good for her. How long have you felt someone watching you?" he asked. It was difficult to sit so far away and hear that Beth was being followed.

"Not long, just since you left. I chalked it up to you being gone and me being nervous. I'm not doing anything dangerous at work," Beth assured him. "Tonight was the first time I was sure there was someone there."

"What did she look like?" Mick asked feeling a sinking feeling in his gut.

"She was blonde, her hair cut in a chin length bob. She had a wide smile and though she was sitting, I assume she was my height. I have nothing else to add," Beth replied.

Mick sat in his rental car in Omaha and considered the information that Beth had given him. He didn't like what he heard, but suspected that he knew who was following Beth from her description. His silence made Beth nervous.

"Mick? Are you still there?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes Beth, I'm here," Mick said quickly. "I'm sorry, I was trying to unravel your mystery. Please stay at Kira's tonight and I will be home tomorrow. I will call you as soon as I land. Be careful," Mick told her.

"Okay Mick," Beth agreed. She had a feeling that he wouldn't tell her more but that he might know who was shadowing her. "I plan to go right to bed now and I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I promise I will be home tomorrow. I can't wait to hold you," Mick promised. "Get some sleep sweetheart and let Kira take care of you until I get there."

"I will Mick."

"Good. Go to sleep. I love you," he told her, wishing he could be there with her.

"I love you too," Beth said as a yawn escaped her.

A warm chuckle from Mick could be heard and Beth shivered happily.

"Go to sleep Beth," Mick repeated firmly.

"I will. See you tomorrow," Beth replied sleepily. After hanging up she stripped down to her underwear and crawled under the covers. She was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Mick sat in his rental car and stared at his now silent phone for few moments. Beth's mysterious stalker left him unsettled and now he really was anxious to go home. He then dialed a familiar number.

*ML*

A half hour later after reassuring Mick that Beth was fine and safe, Kira looked in on her sleeping guest. The easy breathing and regular heartbeat told her that Beth wasn't having any stressful dreams. With a smile, she closed the bedroom door and headed downstairs to call Josef.

"Hello my pet, how is your night going?" Josef answered warmly.

"It's become complicated. Beth came here after work. She thinks someone is following her and I talked her into spending the night," Kora told him.

"Does she think it's the Sentinels?" Josef questioned sharply.

"We don't think so. The woman was very obvious, not hiding as the Sentinels do. She was sitting at a bus stop and took a phone photo of Beth and kept eye contact. That is far bolder than the way that group operates," Kira stated confidently.

"You're right, that doesn't sound like them," Josef agreed after a moment's thought. "So what type of threat do you think this woman is?"

"I'm thinking vampire," Kira said bluntly.

"You always were perceptive my girl," Josef assured her. "Take care of her tonight. Has anyone told Mick about this?"

"Beth called him. He then called me. He agrees with my assessment and he will be home tomorrow."

"Very good, you are perfect my dear. Do you need me there tonight?"

"I always need you handsome but I know you are busy. Beth and I are fine but could you send someone to Beth's place? She thought someone had been there yesterday, it felt off to her but nothing was disturbed. If it was a vampire there would be a scent that isn't Mick."

"I'll take care of it," Josef told her. "I'll be in touch."

"Thank you, goodbye Josef," Kira said and hung up. She walked over to the bank of monitors and took stock of what was happening in her club. Her attention was drawn to a table in the back corner of the club. Her attention was drawn to a table in the back corner of the club. With a sigh, Kira had to acknowledge that Mick's guess based on Beth's description was right on the mark and that meant life was about to become very complicated for the couple.

She headed out into the club, stopping at the bar and signaling Kenji to come over.

"What can I get you, Boss lady?" Kenji asked brightly.

"What is the blonde back in the corner drinking?" Kira asked nodding in the woman's direction.

"That hottie is drinking A negative."

"Pour another glass and a glass of AB for me," she instructed. "And the hottie is nothing but trouble, stay away from her."

"Yes ma'am," Kenji said and did as he was told.

Carrying both glasses, Kira took the long route to the table, staying out of the woman's sight line. She was almost at the table when surprised eyes met hers.

"Hello Cynthia," Kira said placing the opaque glass of A negative before Cynthia Davis and then sat down across from her.

"Kira….I wasn't sure you would remember me," Cynthia stammered.

"Oh I remember you. I am surprised to see you here since you hate Los Angeles. And if you are here than I'm sure your partner in crime can't be far behind. Where is Coraline?"

Cynthia leaned back in her seat and gave Kira a smug smile.

"Who said Coraline was here?" she asked sweetly. She took a sip from her glass and nodded approvingly. "You serve a very good bloodline Kira."

"Don't change the subject Cynthia. Lance took Coraline back to France after she gave Mick the Cure," Kira said in a low angry voice. "Since you didn't stay in LA for the weather, it could only be to serve as Coraline's eyes and ears when it concerns Mick and Beth. Beth noticed you at the bus stop tonight. Just why are you here tonight?"

"Coraline said you ran a classy club. I like jazz so I decided to see for myself," Cynthia replied easily. "So are you going to throw me out?"

"I never throw out paying customers as long as they behave. Your money is good here," Kira said lightly. Then her eyes narrowed and her voice hardened. "If I find out you go anywhere near Beth again, I will come after you. It won't just be Mick coming after your pretty head," she promised.

"Well aren't you the human lover just like that poor excuse for a vampire Mick St. John? How on earth does Josef stomach our attachment to the lower species?"

"Josef has no problem with my friends. Unlike you he knows the value of respecting the human element in our world," Kira said coolly as she rose to her feet. "Go back to Coraline and tell her to stay away from my club and my friend."

"Don't worry, Cora has no interest in setting foot in this club. She has no use for husband stealing sluts," Cynthia sneered. "If she comes back to this hell hole of a town it will only be to reclaim what is hers."

Kira ignored the stab at her time with Mick in the 1960s as husband stealing and let out a dry chuckle as she stared down the irate blonde.

"That is our delusional Coraline for you, still thinking she owns Mick because she turned him against his will," she said dryly. "He doesn't want her anymore, he has Beth."

"Mick is still her husband."

"And I would say leaving her staked in a burning building sure sounds like a vamp divorce to me. Too bad it didn't take," Kira said pointedly. "Mick loves Beth so you both should accept that and go back to Europe. Mick will send her away if she goes to him, he's a big boy and can handle himself. But I will take a personal interest if either of you go near Beth."

"I'm not afraid of you Kira. I have no desire to touch Beth so save your threats," Cynthia said coldly. She rose to her feet.

"Just leave my club, I've changed my mind about you being welcome here. Don't ever show up here again. Finish your drink and leave," Kira instructed with equal ice and walked away.

After instructing Thomas to make sure Cynthia left, she returned to her office and instantly picked up the scent of her sire. With a smile she hurried up the spiral staircase and found Josef at her bar pouring himself a scotch.

"Well hello my pet. I confess I couldn't wait to learn what was happening," Josef grinned. "I missed you my love."

"You are such a smooth talker," Kira said going to him to receive a kiss. "I was going to call you. Cynthia Davis was in my club tonight. She is the one stalking Beth. Mick suspected it might be her from Beth's description."

"That certainly explains why Beth was being followed. Our Coraline is determined isn't she?" Josef said taking a sip of his scotch and guiding her to the sofa.

"Cynthia says Coraline is here to claim a lost husband," Kira said in disgust.

"That explains a lot," Josef said slipping an arm around her shoulders. "The woman has been too quiet since Lance took her away. We've informed the French about the Sentinels but I haven't heard from them. This may be the first contact," Josef replied.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. Now that we know who is following Beth we will have to see if Coraline is nearby. I sure love playing with that vamp.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Promised Forever III**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I make no money off this story but I do live for the reviews.**

**Thanks to all who have read. To those who have reviewed as guests it would be wonderful to be able to reply to those reviews personally. For those just reading, I hope you enjoy my story and feel free to comment once and a while.**

Chapter 3

"But then why wouldn't Cynthia or Coraline go directly to you? Why on earth would they have Cynthia stalking Beth?" Kira questioned Josef. "If they want to talk then they should have come to you."

"Oh that part is strictly Coraline's doing, I'm sure. In fact I'm pretty sure that Coraline convinced Lance and their sire that she could get the information they want without going through me. I'd rather not deal with their sire…he's old and dangerous," Josef admitted seriously. "I bet she spun a tale of getting Mick to tell her all they want to know and put Cynthia on Beth's tail to get her away from Mick, giving Cora a clear shot at him."

"I warned Cynthia that if she touches Beth, I'll come after her," Kira said quietly. "She said she had no plans to harm Beth."

"Well I hope that was the truth. By the way, I sent Jacob over to Beth's apartment and he did scent a vampire that wasn't Mick. It had to be recent for him to have picked it up."

"Damn that Cynthia…" Kira sputtered. "I should…"

"Calm down my girl, she only visited the apartment, nothing more," he said smoothly and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "It seems Cynthia was only snooping and she obviously visited the place when Beth wasn't home. Blondie wasn't in danger."

Kira sat quietly in Josef's embrace and let his words calm her anger. Her sire made sense, Beth had not been in danger. If she had wanted to, Cynthia could have easily killed Beth. Coraline had to know if Beth died and it was traced back to her and Cynthia, she would never get Mick back. That knowledge gave Kira a calm center to grab hold of.

"All right, I will keep that thought in my mind," she told Josef. "Is there something wrong with me…..to care so deeply about Beth's life? Am I a weak vampire because I value the humans in my life?" she asked painfully.

Josef looked at his beautiful lady and realized that Cynthia had managed to fire some painful barbs during her encounter with Kira. He hated to see the pain that shone in her lovely green eyes and that after over a hundred years she still questioned her power as a vampire. Maybe his cynical attitude had kept him from letting her know how much he valued her and respected that she and Mick kept him connected to the human world. At his age it was easy to forget his origins.

"Kira…..never, never doubt how true and perfect a vampire you are. As a sire I cannot express how proud you make me. It is not a weakness to care about humans, they are key to our survival. We live in their world not the other way around. Look at your clubs, you've blended our worlds and they flourish. It's one of the reasons I love you," he said with complete honesty. "Don't let that bitch Cynthia poison your thoughts."

Kira looked at him through wet lashes, touched by what she knew was Josef's honest beliefs.

"Thank you my love," she whispered. "I know I'm not as fierce as some but I love what I am. That said, I never want to lose my human connections. I value Eli, Thomas, Beth and any of the other humans in my circle. And I will definitely fight for those first three."

"You won't have to, at least not alone," Josef promised as he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "Caring does not make you weak. Your knowledge of humans makes you smart and successful my pet."

Kira smiled and his second kiss was on her lips and not at all paternal. She responded passionately then drew back to smile at him.

"That is wonderful news because I will always defend those humans who protect me," she said firmly. "And I do think we need to warn Mick that Coraline is either here or expected soon."

"I plan to call him myself but if he suspected the stalker was Cynthia then he already knows Coraline can't be far behind. I will tell him Blondie is fine and you are doing an excellent job substituting as her Guardian Angel. This time he had better convince Coraline it's over. It's time to close the book on that part of his life."

"I could help close that book. I have a sharp sword that would make a definite point," Kira growled. "I've been practicing."

"Who said you weren't fierce?" Josef chuckled. "I'm afraid that Coraline is Mick's problem to deal with, you know he would not appreciate you fighting his fight."

"That may be true but I still want to take her head. This is partially my fight too," she responded. "I have a beef with that woman."

Josef kissed her again.

"I know how much you hate her but let Mick deal with her. I might get jealous if I think you are still pining for Mick." He grinned at her. "She's his sire and his problem to solve," he added.

"I see your point and I no longer pine for Mick as you so sweetly put it. I love only you," she said solemnly. "But let that witch come looking for me I will not hold back."

Josef got to his feet and pulled Kira up beside him.

"You do what you must. Watching over Beth is what Mick would want you to do. Now I must leave to make a check on the Asian markets. My work never sleeps," he said lightly. "Make sure that Eli and Thomas can cover for you Saturday night, I have plans for us."

"You are so bossy," Kira laughed. Josef certainly knew how to lift her spirits.

"And you love it," he stated and kissed her again. "I will talk to you later."

"Good night my darling," Kira replied fondly as she watched him leave. She turned and stared sadly at her bedroom door, not happy about the news she would have to share with her friend in the morning. It was so like Coraline to reappear just as Mick had found some contentment in his life.

*ML*

In the morning Beth checked her makeup in the mirror before heading out of Kira's bedroom. She wanted to look special for Mick. She could smell the enticing scent of fresh brewed coffee was coming from the other room. Not many vampires would think of a human's need to start the day with caffeine.

"Good morning Beth," Kira greeted her, holding out a mug of steaming liquid. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept very well thank you. You are really a first class hostess," Beth said accepting the mug and taking a sip. "Delicious."

"I do still enjoy the smell of fresh brewed coffee," Kira sighed. "This was necessary, I have some unpleasant news to share."

"What?" Beth asked anxiously as she felt her legs go weak and quickly sat on the sofa. Suddenly she felt very cold. Kira took a seat in the chair opposite her.

"You stalker came to the club last night. We were right, she's not a Sentinel but a vampire and I know her."

"Who is she?" Beth demanded, fear leaving her and anger beginning to build. "Why is she following me? What does she want?"

"Her name is Cynthia…..I believe she is still using the last name Davis. The reason she has been following you is that she is Coraline Duvall's dearest friend. I believe Cora has her spying on you and Mick for her," Kira explained. "I confronted her and made it clear that she had better not touch you or she'll answer to me."

"Is Coraline here, in town?" Beth demanded. She had always feared that the woman would return to seek revenge for Beth staking her.

"She didn't admit anything but if Cynthia is here, it's a good bet that dear Cora can't be far behind. Cynthia hates LA so the only reason she's here is because Coraline asked her to be," Kira said sourly.

"So she wants to get even with me for staking her," Beth said flatly.

"No, Cynthia said Coraline is coming back to claim what is hers. In her mind that means Mick. The bitch can't wrap her head around the fact that Mick is no longer hers to claim," the redhead said bitterly.

"But he may still love her," Beth whispered into her coffee mug.

"Beth no! Mick does not love Coraline, his heart is yours."

"You didn't see his face when I staked her. After all she had done, he pushed me aside to run to her. He can't break free of her," Beth sniffed. "Everything is fine as long as she is far away. I can't compete if she's here."

Kira quickly moved to Beth's side and took the mug from Beth. Placing it on a table she then held the human's hands in hers.

"You are wrong Beth, Mick loves only you. His reaction when you staked her was only concern that she would die and take the secret of how she was human with her," Kira corrected. "He never attempted to rescue her once she was gone, he came to you."

"That isn't proof he doesn't still have feelings for her Kira," Beth said bluntly. "I know he loves me, I don't doubt that for a moment. But deep down he still has a connection to her. He hasn't let go of her yet."

"You are looking for trouble my friend," Kira cautioned. "Mick is stubborn enough that if he wanted Coraline, he would have gone to France to find her. The Mick I know is not stupid, he knows his heart belongs here …with you."

"Thank you for saying that Kira, I know you believe what you're saying," Beth smiled. She wanted to believe the redhead's words but she knew that conflict raged in Mick when it came to his ex-wife. He wanted to commit fully to Beth but Coraline still had a few hooks in him.

"You don't believe me," Kira stated. "Trust me, I understand that Coraline still tugs at him but he is a very different man from when he and I were together. Mick didn't love me so she was able to pull him back to her. That is not the case now," she stated firmly.

Beth nodded but her eyes still reflected her doubt. Mick gave her no reason to question his love and she did trust him. But Coraline had been dragged back to France and out of their lives before he had given voice to his feelings for Beth. She had no clue what it would be like if Coraline was here, in the same city.

"Does Mick know that Coraline is expected?" Beth asked.

"Josef is called him but Mick guessed it was Cynthia from your description so he has put two and two together," Kira told her.

"And you think it will be okay? I don't fear Coraline…..at least not really for my safety. I am not afraid, I'll just add some silver ammo to my gun and start carrying my stake again," Beth declared bravely. "Mick has to make his own choice, I can't do that for him. I trust that you and he will protect my life but my heart is only in Mick's hands. He has to choose because I will not play second fiddle to that woman," she finished heatedly.

Kira squeezed her hands lightly and smiled.

"That's the friend that I admire so much," she approved. "She will not win if the two of us have anything to say about it. Mick does not love her, please trust him."

"I do," Beth whispered, hoping she was right.

End chapter.

**I know I told some readers that Mick would appear in this chapter but the muse overruled me during rewrites. She wanted Beth to get some things off her chest and I agreed. He will be home next chapter, I promise. Thank you for reading. Please share your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Promised Forever IV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. That fact has not changed my mind about playing with the characters.**

**Thank you for the reviews. As I promised, Mick will be in this chapter I couldn't let him stay away any longer. I hope you enjoy what comes next.**

Chapter 4

"Good," Kira encouraged when Beth promised to trust Mick. "Don't misunderstand me, I know just how manipulative that French tramp can be. But I also know Mick, I know his heart and it belongs to you. You have given him something Coraline never can and I don't mean your connection to humanity. It's that you value and love him as a man, not a possession to lust after and possess. Coraline sees him as something she owns, no matter how he feels about it," Kira said firmly.

Beth felt tears of gratitude well up in her eyes at the woman's words. This statement did more to ease her misgivings than anything else that had been said before. Beth knew how deeply Kira hated Coraline but this observation touched her heart the most and she believed it.

"Thank you Kira," she said softly. "It helps to hear that. Now I have to head to work and you need some freezer time I'm sure. I'll watch for Cynthia but I'm not worried about her." Beth rose to her feet. "Mick is calling me when he lands," she added happily.

"I'm glad he is going to be home soon," Kira agreed. "If Coraline is here it will be good to have him by your side."

"I always feel safe with Mick and now with you and Josef looking out for me," Beth told her. "But I really do need to go and you need sleep. Thanks for the coffee and the safe place to sleep. Maybe Mick and I should stop by tonight and he can tell us what he learned in Omaha," she suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Kira nodded. "Josef will want a meeting about that."

"You know….hearing that Coraline is in town makes Ben and the Sentinels seem tame," Beth reflected.

"Don't underestimate him my friend," Kira warned. "Have a good day."

"Thanks, I will," Beth assured her and gathering her purse and laptop she left.

*ML*

Mick collected his bag from the LAX baggage claim after taking time to call Beth at work. He was still smiling at how sexy her voice was as she tried to keep their conversation private while in her cubicle. If it weren't for Talbot's presence in the office he would go right to her office and whisk her away for the day. Instead he was resigned to grabbing a cab and going home before confirming where he believed Cynthia was staying. Knowing Kira and Josef had been there to protect Beth was only a small bandage on his fears that his ex-wife had every intention of harming Beth.

Outside he looked around to hail a cab as a black limousine smoothly glided to a stop at the curb and the back door opened.

"Get in Mick."

"Josef?" Mick asked, approaching the vehicle and bending low to peer inside. "Why are you here? What's going on?"

"Don't panic and get in. Blondie is fine," Josef said sharply.

"I know Beth is fine, I just spoke to her," Mick said pushing his bag inside and following it. He pulled the door closed and before he could settle into the seat opposite Josef, the big car moved away from the curb. "So what brought you out in the daylight?"

"I figured you'd have questions about Cynthia Davis' presence in LA. I put Ryder on the search for where she could be staying in our fair city. He is still looking," Josef replied.

"She will likely be staying at Coraline's glass party house, she never sold it" Mick said flatly.

"So you have been keeping track of the ex," Josef chuckled. "Has this been going on since brother Lance hauled her shapely butt back to France?"

"Yes…..I did search to see where she was taken," Mick admitted sullenly. "I wanted to know where she was and if she'd be able to suddenly reappear. Josef, Beth staked her. Coraline made a joke about it when she found Beth at my place when she showed up to give me the Cure but I figured that was an act. Coraline doesn't forgive slights against her so I worry for Beth. I assume that I was given the Cure as a way for Coraline to keep her hooks into me in the future, so I would owe her."

Josef looked at Mick with grudging respect.

"That is the best thing I've heard in some time. I'll admit I feared you were still drawn to dear Cora. So this is good news and very reassuring."

"I'm so pleased that I've behaved appropriately," Mick said dryly.

"Mick, you really do need to convince Coraline that your marriage is officially over," Josef stated. "She seems to be having trouble grasping that fact and until she does, she isn't going to go away." He grinned suddenly. "If you can't do that I will say that Kira is likely sharpening her sword and planning to use it. While I believe that my girl is skilled in using said sword…..I would rather not have her in a physical fight with Coraline. I won't risk her on this foolishness."

"I would rather Kira not get involved as well Josef," Mick said wearily. "This isn't her fight. Coraline is older but she isn't a trained fighter."

"You don't believe she's trained," Josef pointed out. "I do not want to take that chance. I will not lose Kira in a fight with a member of that French family."

"I will deal with Coraline," Mick said determinedly. "Kira will not be involved in my battles. I would never let her come to harm."

"We…..won't let our women come to harm," Josef corrected. "The French may be coming to LA, either for Beth, you or our information on the Sentinels but they do not dictate terms to us. I would think when dealing with Coraline that a stake and a blade can be very persuasive."

"I honestly thought that I had handled that split with her once before. I still don't understand why the fire in that cabin didn't kill her," Mick said in disappointment.

Josef looked at his friend in sympathy, he knew how desperately Mick had hoped Coraline had ended up as ash all those years ago but the Duvall bitch was tricky. He leaned forward, his eyes locking on his friend's.

"Think about it Mick, who would Coraline trust enough to help with a child kidnapping? You don't think she did that all on her own, do you?" he asked.

"Cynthia?" Mick said in surprise as he straightened in his seat.

"I don't know for sure but think about it Mick. Once Coraline gave you a vampire daughter, what would have been her next move that night? Would the two of you have taken your little Beth out hunting? I've never thought of Coraline as the mothering type," Josef said shrewdly.

Mick rubbed his hand over his face and leaned back in his seat.

"No, Coraline is not the mothering type," Mick said slowly. He was struck by the horrifying thought of what would have been the next step in his ex's plan for that night. "With Coraline…her first response after turning Beth would have been for us to have sex. It was her primary way to control me," he admitted in distaste. "She would have needed someone to care for Beth after she was turned. It would be logical for Cynthia to help her, she is one of the few people that Coraline trusts and who would do anything for her. She had to have been close, waiting."

"And once the fire started, she'd be one of the few who would brave the flames for her," Josef pointed out.

"I was careless, I should have checked the whole area before I went in to confront her," Mick grumbled.

"Your focus was to find and rescue the child," Josef reminded him, not liking how his friend beat himself up for something beyond his control. "You didn't have time to plan. Let it go Mick, it's over and done with."

"Except Coraline is still out there and is a threat to Beth," Mick said quietly.

"And you know she is out there so now we are prepared. Don't believe for one moment that you are alone in this," Josef concluded.

Mick finally smiled.

"I do feel better and I thank both you and Kira for caring about Beth. It makes thing easier."

"I want you to remember that Beth wields a mean stake," Josef chuckled. "That woman does not collapse in the face of danger."

"That only makes it more challenging to protect her," Mick sighed. "I plan to find Cynthia and get to the bottom of this."

"You do that," Josef agreed. "The more we know the better."

"Don't you want to know about what I learned in Omaha?" Mick asked curiously.

Kostan flashed Mick a quick grin.

"Did you learn anything earth shattering?" he enquired mildly.

"I got some names to follow. Kelley tried to be helpful but he's still confused as to why that one article ruined his career. He was not ready to rock the boat by chasing down the answers," Mick told him.

"Then that report can wait," Josef answered. "For the moment the situation with Coraline and Cynthia takes precedence. We have time to chase down the Sentinels since they don't appear to be going anywhere," he instructed. "Now go clear this up so we can go back to protecting the vampire community."

The limo pulled to a stop in front of Mick's building. St. John grabbed his bag and rose to a half crouch.

"As you wish Josef. Just make sure that if you hear from Coraline, you let me know." He opened the door and exited the limousine.

*ML*

In another part of town a silver Mercedes Benz coupe pulled up to and parked in front of a beautiful house with large glass windows. A striking brunette in black exited the car and let herself into the house.

Inside she was met by a blonde in a red robe.

"Cora….it is wonderful to see you, my sister," Cynthia greeted her friend with a hug.

"It is good to see you too Cynthia. Have you done as I asked?" Coraline asked as she pulled away.

"I have. There are photos and I followed her to Dusk to Dawn. She ran to Starling just as you suspected. I was warned by the do-gooder to steer clear of little Beth. What is it about this human that everyone wants to take care of her?" Cynthia questioned.

"Mick infects his friends with his love of humans. I will straighten him out once we have dealt with her. I just need to handle it properly," Coraline said smugly. "Thank you Cynthia. I need some freezer time and then we will take the next step."

End chapter.

**So there you go, Mick is back and we have him prepared to take on Coraline. Seems that Cora has a plan to reclaim her ex, we will learn more later. Thank you so much for reading, please feel free to leave a comment, it makes the muse happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You Promised Forever V**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Deep in my heart I feel like I own part of it but my head tells me that I don't.**

**Thank you for the support. I get such a thrill when I see a review in my email that it makes me want to write even more.**

Chapter 5

After going up to his loft to drop off his bag, Mick decided there was no time like the present to talk to Cynthia. He was sure that she would be at Coraline's glass party house because it was vampire friendly. The sooner he knew if Coraline was in town the better.

As he drove to the house where he first met his ex and where they spent their time together after his turning, Mick wondered just how he'd react to seeing her again. There had been a time when his whole world was consumed by her and no matter how disgusted he became with his existence, he always took her back. He behaved as an addict and he couldn't break free of her, until she took a child and threatened to turn her. Beth had been the one to free him and had saved him twice, once as that child in question and then again when she showed him what true love was.

Driving up to the house, Mick parked his car behind two others, newer Mercedes that were sitting near the house. He smiled, happy that he always carried a few GPS tracking devices with him. It was also fortunate that the cars weren't in a direct sight line from the house as he quickly planted the tracker units under both cars. He thought he caught a whiff of Coraline as he straightened up from the driver's door of the silver coupe. Once that was done, Mick walked to the door and rang the bell, noting that sheer curtains were drawn to dim the light in the room. He steeled himself for the possibility that he could soon be face to face with Coraline.

A short stocky man with a grim expression opened the door and Mick felt a flicker of recognition as he looked down at him. This was the man who shadowed Lance when the French vampire invaded his loft in search of Coraline. Silently the man glared up at Mick, waiting for him to speak.

"Is Coraline here?" Mick asked bluntly.

"She is not available," came the curt reply.

"Then tell Cynthia that I am here and want to see her," Mick countered.

"What business do you have with Ms Cynthia?" the man asked, distain dripping from the word "you".

Knowing this man was only a servant, Mick was not about to let the guy browbeat him even though he was older than Mick. He released a little of his vampire, showing some fang as he returned the man's stare.

"I do not need to explain my reasons to you. You know who I am and that either Coraline or Cynthia will speak to me. Send one of them out here….now," he growled.

"Wait here," the man instructed, closing the door in Mick's face and leaving him standing outside.

With a dry chuckle, Mick watched the man through the glass door as he disappeared into the back of the house. Knowing that Coraline liked to control situations, he fully expected that Cynthia would be the one to make first contact. He was sure that his ex would save her meeting with him for a more private time. Stepping closer to the door he tried to avoid the direct sunlight that was beating down at this time of day.

Five minutes later he could see Cynthia approaching the door wrapped in a flowing red silk robe. She paused for a moment looking at him through the glass and then partially opened the door, staring at him crossly.

"I was wondering if you would come sniffing around. I had hoped you would choose a more proper time to come by," she said coldly.

Mick shoved the door open and moved inside, forcing the blonde to back track quickly. Her eyes silvered in anger but she refrained from attacking as he growled back at her as he passed her.

"Why have you been stalking Beth?" he demanded.

"Really Mick, I thought you were a hot-shot PI, haven't you figured it out?" Cynthia mocked as she walked over to a chair and took a seat. She crossed her legs and smiled smugly.

"Is Coraline here, in the house?"

"Why do you care? I was told you had moved on from her."

"I have. But since you are stalking Beth then I can only conclude you are helping Coraline in some crazy scheme. I will not let you hurt Beth," Mick said firmly. He stood a few feet in front of her, arms crossed.

"So you are afraid that your little plaything will get hurt," Cynthia smirked. "You should be worried Mick…she did stake Cora after all."

"Beth believed Coraline was a vampire. She didn't want to kill her, she wanted revenge for what Coraline had done to her as a child. It certainly didn't harm Coraline, she returned to her natural state, didn't she?" Mick shrugged.

Cynthia surged to her feet, now fully vamped.

"Cora became human for you, you ungrateful bastard. She even gave you the Cure after you let that human stake her. She sacrificed herself to Lance's stake to save your sorry ass," the blonde spit out angrily. "Do you appreciate anything she did to save your life? Do you care about what punishment she endured because of you?"

Mick fought to keep his face neutral. He knew the pain of being staked but he refused to accept the guilt for what Coraline had done when he was human. He knew Coraline well enough to know she never made a move that wouldn't work to her advantage. He had spent hours trying to figure out why she had done what she had after Lance took her away.

Unwilling to believe that his ex would give herself up to her brother if she knew it would mean her death, Mick questioned her motives. If she truly thought she would die, Coraline would have abandoned him to Lance, Mick didn't doubt that for a minute. His firm belief was that she felt her actions were meant to earn points with him at a later date and make him owe her.

"I know that Coraline never takes a step that doesn't work in her favor. She taught me that," he answered flatly. "She has always looked for ways to control me, I'm sure I am supposed to feel I owe her for that rescue," he added bitterly. "She never loved me."

Cynthia allowed herself a quick smile. So Mick realized just how Cora operated and he was aware of how her mind worked. She hated to admit it but Mick had grown up over the years and it was clear that her friend's hold on this man was slipping. Sadly her sister still desired this worthless vampire and she had promised to help Cora get him back.

"She loves you Mick. I can't convince her to let you go. Your little freshie is only a minor hurdle in her goal to reclaim you. Enjoy the time you have left with your human because in the end Coraline gets what she wants. Beth is going away," Cynthia taunted.

Mick turned on her swiftly, grabbing her by the throat. In a minute the short man was in the room, closing on them to try and separate them. Amid the snarls of two fully vamped beings, the man couldn't tear them apart as Cynthia dug her nails into Mick's shoulders.

"You tell Coraline that if she makes any move against Beth, I will come for her head. No fire this time, I will finish the job and kill her. Then I will take your head just for the fun of it," he snarled before he flung her into the smaller man and strode out of the house.

With anger still bubbling inside him, Mick got into his car and gripped the wheel with a force that threatened to break the vintage steering wheel. He was in no condition to drive while the rage inside him burned. He knew Coraline was inside the house, he had smelled her and the temptation to break Cynthia's neck had been strong. Knowing the house he was sure where he would have found his sire but he wasn't sure if she was awake and waiting for him.

Coraline had an age advantage on him and she would likely smell him coming and be prepared. He couldn't afford to challenge her at this moment and if he lost he would leave Beth unprotected. Beth needed to be safe before he could take on his ex-wife and that meant he needed time to select the right place to confront her. Beth's safety was paramount.

*ML*

Beth had spent the last hour at work, watching the clock tick down to the end of the day. She had spoken to Mick once he had landed and knew he would not stop by the office with Ben present. It had only made the day drag but now her time in the office was over and she was eager to leave and go to Mick's place.

As she was ready to exit her cubicle, she encountered Ben Talbot waiting for her.

"Beth, do you have the Tyler Shelton report?"

"Yes I do," Beth replied turning back to her desk and retrieving a folder from the top drawer. "He doesn't seem to have very many skeletons in his closet on the surface but digging deeper he uses an alias very frequently in some business dealings. One of those could be what you need to trip him up on the stand."

"Very good work Beth. This really will help me," Ben approved as he scanned the report. "Good job."

"Thanks, have a good weekend Ben," Beth said hurriedly, anxious to leave.

"Is Mick back in town?" Ben enquired, unwilling to let Beth walk away just yet.

"He's home, I'm going over to his place now. Why do you ask?" she said bluntly.

"Just checking on a friend, I know you missed him," Ben answered mildly and walked back to his office.

Shaking her head in confusion, Beth hurried down to her car and headed to Mick's loft. Sometimes she got tired of being careful with what she said to Ben. It seemed that red lights were conspiring against her as they slowed her progress to see her vampire and she was feeling a bit frustrated by the time she finally parked her car next to Mick's Benz. She was fishing the electronic key fob out of her purse as she stepped out of the elevator and she pressed as she reached the door to the apartment.

"Mick! Mick, are you here?" she called out as she entered the apartment. The flutter in her stomach increased as she anticipated seeing him after only a few days absence.

"Beth," Mick's low, sexy voice come to her from the entrance to his office.

Beth halted and turned to him with a huge smile. He was leaning against the door jamb in his usual elegance of dark jeans and a navy Henley.

"I've missed you," she confessed as she dropped her bag and advanced on him.

Mick' smile widened as she approached and he held out his arms to accept her embrace. He was relieved to see she was safe and whole and he could hold her once again. The scent of her rare blood and the warmth of her body made Mick grateful that Cynthia and Coraline had not had time to hurt her. He always feared he couldn't provide adequate care for those he wanted to protect.

"I've missed you too," he confessed as he held her close and kissed the top of her head.

Beth withdrew from his arms far enough to raise her face to him. Her eyes sparkled with delight. Before she could speak, Mick lowered his head and sealed his lips on hers. Beth moaned in happiness as her arms circled his waist.

"Now that is the greeting I've been dreaming of," Beth gasped when their lips parted. "I only wish you didn't have to leave town for me to experience it."

"Since when does my leaving town become a requirement to a warm welcome?" Mick asked roughly. He kissed her deeply, then scooped her up into his arms. "I need to show you how much I have missed you, we're going upstairs."

End chapter.

**The muse insisted that Mick would want to take Beth to bed as soon as they got together. She is such a romantic. It seems the battle lines are now drawn and we just have to see who takes the next step. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Promised Forever VI**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. There, I said it so I hope that makes everyone happy.**

**Thank you, the continued support of all of you makes me eager to put the next chapter up. Shall we see how Mick and Beth are spending their reunion?**

Chapter 6

It was an hour later before Beth stirred in Mick's arms, stretching against him.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked with a lazy smile.

"Only for a short while. I've missed holding you so I let you sleep," Mick confessed. He shifted to his side and propped himself up on one elbow to stare down at her as she rolled onto her back. His free hand reached out to play with a tendril of hair that lay on her shoulder.

"You say the sweetest things," she sighed as she reached up to cup his cheek in the palm of her hand. "I've missed you too. Kira did make me feel safe but it is not the same. I know Coraline can't touch me with you here." She paused and frowned briefly as a thought occurred to her. "I was so happy to see you earlier that I got sidetracked by your sexiness and forgot to ask what you've been dong sine you got home."

Mick grinned at her reference to his sexiness and then knew he had to admit where he had gone. He sobered and decided to be blunt with her.

"I went to the house that Coraline owns to see if she was there. I scented her but didn't see her. I did exchange words with Cynthia though. She wouldn't say why she was stalking you so I warned her to leave you alone," he told her. He watched her closely to see how she was reacting to this news. "Beth…..I have to talk to Coraline. She won't leave us alone unless I convince her she has no future with me. I can't risk having her lurking in the background, always a threat."

Beth's fingers stroked his cheek lightly and smile in understanding.

"I don't like the idea of being in the same room with her but I see the need to confront her. When she sees us together she will have to believe it," Beth said confidently.

"That's not a good idea Beth. Coraline would attempt to use you against me and I can't risk that. I have to make sure you are protected," Mick declared as he leaned in, his lips inches from hers. "I know how manipulative she is, she'll hurt you in an effort to hurt me." He could feel her doubt about his ability to resist his ex-wife. "Trust me Beth, I won't fall under her spell again. I'm done with her."

Beth closed her eyes and removed her hand from his face. She wanted to believe his words but there was still some nagging doubts that remained. She remembered all too well how he had shoved her aside to reach Coraline after Beth staked her. And he had not turned the woman away from his door after she had reverted back to a vampire. He had let Coraline in and didn't stop her from leaving the two of them alone. That nagging doubt refused to go away.

Knowing that Coraline had dangled the promise of mortality under Mick's nose that night didn't soften the blow of him letting her in. Kira tried to explain that Mick had been only interested in how Coraline had reverted to human and that he had not pursued the woman once her brother took her away but it still stung. The vision of a still damp Coraline in Mick's shirt was an image Beth couldn't shake. The damn woman looked so at home and smug until Beth drove the stake into her chest. This all added up to a feeling of dread that had taken up residence in her head since she learned that Coraline was back in town.

The soft touch of Mick's lips on hers made Beth's eyes fly open. His kiss was light, gentle and his love for her flowed out as he gathered her to him. One kiss sweetly followed the other as he rolled onto his back and held her to his chest. He could sense how Beth's turmoil was fading as she responded to his kisses and moaned softly. He pushed her up gently to look her in the eyes.

"I love you Beth," he said emphasizing each word. "Don't doubt that. Coraline is the past. It's funny but since Josef re-turned me I don't feel the same pull to her as before. Maybe it's the whole sire/bond thing or maybe it's just the experience of almost losing you to Anders that woke me up. I just know now where my heart belongs."

Beth smiled at him and then dipped her head to kiss him quickly.

"I believe you," she whispered.

"Good, I need you to believe in me…in us," Mick said seriously. "I only want you."

"I do believe in us….in you. I have faith. But I know she was important to you once. You did love her…you married her," Beth stumbled through her explanation.

"I marred someone I didn't know," Mick said sadly. "She wasn't honest with me. I know you. I trust you and I admire you. She can't measure up to that."

Beth shivered happily. Her heart felt lighter as she believed every word that he said.

"Love me," she commanded huskily.

"Whatever you want," he answered as he pulled her close once more.

*ML*

A few hours later the couple were out of bed and getting ready to go out. Beth had finally remembered that she had promised Kira that they would come by the club that evening. She was sure that Josef would want some report on Mick's visit to Cynthia as well as what Mick had learned in Omaha. Coraline might be the current threat but Josef was not about to forget the group that presented such a danger to the community. Kira would have her own questions about what was going on.

At the club, Eli directed them back to Kira's office and thanks to her cameras, she was waiting at the door to greet them. When they stepped inside Kira grabbed Mick and hugged him tightly.

"Welcome home my friend," she said happily.

"Thank you for watching over Beth," Mick said kissing her quickly on the cheek. He then moved to take Beth's hand and led her to the sofa.

"Mick talked to Cynthia today," Beth spoke up as they sat down.

"Did you?" Kira said with raised eyebrows. She came over and sat in one of the club chairs facing them. "Just what did that Eurotrash tramp have to say for herself?"

"She said Coraline is here to get me back. She stated Beth would "go away" to quote her," Mick said having trouble keeping the snarl out of his voice.

Kira's eyes flew to Beth's face, worried how her friend would react to Mick's statement. The fact that Beth looked relaxed and calm reassured Kira. She was so proud of Mick for being honest with Beth and not keeping secrets.

"So Coraline is eager to play house again, is she?" Kira sneered. "Please tell me that isn't going to happen."

"No, it won't," Mick said angrily. "I told Cynthia that she and Coraline will lose their heads if they try to touch Beth."

"My hero," Beth murmured from the safety of Mick's arm around her shoulders. She rubbed her hand lightly on his chest in an effort to calm him. He looked at her and smiled, capturing her hand with his free one.

"Now you know you have to say that to Coraline, my friend," Kira said bluntly. "Do you know if Cynthia's evil twin is in town yet?"

Mick had to chuckle in spite of everything. Kira brought a refreshing outlook to the whole situation. He appreciated her attempt at humor.

"Don't hold back on your feelings Kira" he said dryly. "I scented Coraline by her car and in the house. She's here but she wasn't ready to confront me just yet. I would have searched but both Cynthia and her bodyguard were older than me, I wasn't prepared to take them on."

"No one expected you to do that right now," Beth assured him. "Coraline knows that you will seek her out. She won't go anywhere until you confront her."

"She is right Mick," Kira agreed. "Today was not the time to move against her. You need some time to prepare and gather more information before you see her. But not too long because the more time she has the more mischief she can cause," she added. "You need to be able to state the terms of your meeting. Make her come to you."

Mick sighed and shook his head.

"If it wouldn't bring the human authorities down on me, I'd just firebomb the house and shoot anyone running out with stakes from a crossbow," he said in frustration.

"Kira and I could stand ready to behead them when they fall," Beth said brightly. "I could always tell Ben that we did the Sentinels a favor by eliminating some major vampire threats, which might get him to cover it up for us."

Mick looked at her in surprise as Kira burst into a fit of giggles. He stared at her as Beth failed to keep a straight face as well.

"We could only hope that would work. Too bad it would be satisfying but suicidal," Kira admitted. "So it looks like we are back to the drawing board."

The sound of the back door opening, had everyone looking that way as Josef entered the office. He sensed the laughter that still hung in the air.

"So what did I miss?" he enquired, shutting the door.

"We were just expressing our desire to kill Coraline and Cynthia without fear of repercussions," Kira laughed as she hurried to his side. "You would totally disapprove of it my darling."

"It is a relief to know that you rejected that type of plan," Josef said as he hugged her. "Mick, I hope you were the voice of reason here."

"It was his idea," Beth giggled and Josef looked at his friend in surprise.

"It was only wishful thinking," Mick groaned. "I am painfully aware that my job is to convince Coraline that we are finished, not to kill her."

Beth smiled up at him, knowing how he was not looking forward to this meeting but was doing it for her.

"And you will do just that," Josef assured him. "So what did Cynthia tell you?"

"She stated that Coraline was back for me and that Beth was "going away". She wasn't specific but I know it was a threat," Mick grumbled.

"That's Coraline, living in her own dream world," Josef commented. "Did Cynthia say if Coraline was representing the French family about the Sentinels?"

"She didn't bring it up Josef and I'm sorry I didn't push the subject," Mick said in irritation.

"That's okay my boy," Josef said completely unruffled by Mick's attitude. "My bet is that your ex is here because of the information we have on that group. There is no other reason she has been allowed to come back to this city. I know her sire, he is not the forgiving type and he could not have liked her running off with the Cure. The fact that she is in town means she is not only here to get Mick back."

"Will she come to meet with you?" Beth asked.

"I thought she might try to pump Mick for information but now I'm not sure. She may come to me first to lull Mick into a sense of security," the older vamp stated. "She may be intent on keeping everyone off balance which is something she has always delighted in doing."

"She excels at that," Mick muttered. "She likes to play with people."

"Well then….game on," Beth said heatedly. "We are prepared for her and won't fall for her tricks again."

End chapter.

**It appears that our group is ready to deal with Coraline. The muse was pushing for the firebombing thing but I had to explain it would never work. The ball is now in Coraline's court. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You Promised Forever VII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Moonlight. I really hate having to repeat that.**

**Thanks to all who are still hanging in with me and reading my story. And a special thank you to those who take time to leave a review. Those reviews keep me going.**

Chapter 7

Josef chuckled in delight at Beth's attitude.

"That's the Beth we all know and love," he declared.

Mick nodded in relief, happy to see Beth returning to her spunky self. He had felt the doubt and insecurity that had been bothering her earlier. It had been vital to reassure her of his love, she'd be vulnerable to any of Coraline's plans if Beth still harbored any doubt as to where his heart belonged. He was happy that Beth's spark had returned.

"I tagged two Mercedes that were parked outside the house. One still carried Coraline's scent. Unless she and Cynthia have become more paranoid than before, I don't think they'll know we're tracking them," Mick announced.

"I like the way you think, my friend," Kira approved. "What can you tell us about the bodyguard? Is he the type to spot the GPS? Is he holding the leash or just following Coraline's orders?"

"It's the same vamp Lance had with him when he came for Coraline and the Cure. The guy acted like he was nothing more than a servant, didn't even speak then that I remember," Mick said thoughtfully. "I would guess he is here to report back to the family. I don't see Lance letting Coraline come here alone."

"So the family doesn't trust her?" Beth asked hopefully. "Can we use that against her?"

"I like that idea," Kira stated with green eyes gleaming. She went to the bar and poured two glasses of premium scotch for the men and delivered them. She then poured a glass of wine for Beth and a glass of vodka on the rocks for herself. After handing Beth her the wine, she seated herself on the arm of the chair Josef now occupied. "Can we make them worry about what she's doing here? Do you think Cora will get the Sentinel information first or move on Mick?"

"I would assume her sire expects results first, if that is the reason she is here in town," Josef replied. "If it is then I expect her to come collect the information soon because she may need that leverage with her family if they don't approve of her plans for Mick."

The dark haired vampire looked uncomfortable as all the talk referenced the plans his ex-wife had for him as if he had no say in it. He frowned at Josef.

"I guess I should go back there right now and finish this," he said in irritation. "The sooner she's gone, the safer Beth will be. We have other problems to deal with."

"Calm down, I told you the Sentinels can wait for now," Josef reminded him. "Don't do something foolish until we know more. Let her make the next move. You can give me the names you've gathered and we'll let Ryder do some digging."

"I'll do that tomorrow, tonight Beth is my priority," Mick said firmly and could feel her happy shiver at his words. He felt good knowing she believed in their love.

Kira placed a hand on Josef's shoulder and squeezed lightly to think before giving his response.

"I have no problem with Mick's plan," Josef answered. "And since I have plans for us tomorrow night that will be two nights the couple can do as they please."

Beth blushed and Kira dug her nails into Josef's shoulder. In a quick motion, Josef reached up and closed his hand over Kira's, gently lifting it off his shoulder.

"A little teasing is expected dear girl, we're becoming mired down in the drama that Coraline generates. It's time to break her hold on the mood. I suspect Mick would love to go out and listen to the quartet you have performing tonight. Let's enjoy the rest of the evening," Josef suggested as he kissed her fingers.

Kira's expression softened and she leaned down to brush her lips over his cheek.

"Yes my love that is a wonderful idea. Mick, Beth…..let's have some fun."

Mick and Beth happily agreed. As he rose to his feet, Mick drew Beth up beside him. Together the foursome headed out to the club to sit at Kira's private table.

*ML*

Coraline entered the large living room of her house to find Cynthia relaxing on a sofa in the dimly lit room after darkness had fallen. Soft classical music played in the background as she sipped blood from a crystal flute. One lamp burned in a far corner, the rest of the light being provided by the night stars and moonshine.

"You look rested Cora," Cynthia greeted her. She sat up and reached for a carafe of blood, pouring a second flute. She held it out to her friend.

"I feel wonderful," Coraline answered, accepting the drink. She inhaled deeply. "Do I smell Mick?"

"Yes, your worthless husband stopped by today. Let him go Cora, he is hopelessly enthralled with that human," Cynthia sighed as she reclined on the sofa once more. "He threatened both of us if we touch his precious Beth."

"You are very wrong Cyn, Mick only thinks he is in love with Beth. He is fascinated with her humanity, believes he can step back into mortality when he's with her. It is sad how he fights his true nature and he will not be able to keep it up forever. Once Beth is out of his life, he will see the error of his ways," Coraline said confidently.

"You were not out here speaking with him Cora dear. He was quite serious about taking our heads. Coraline my darling, when will you realize he's not worthy of you?" Cynthia asked bluntly. She knew Coraline would not like her advice but she didn't fear her friend's anger. They were too close to be divided by a man who was a useless vampire. "You do realize my friend that if you kill Beth or harm her in any way…..Mick will never forgive you."

Instead of reacting angrily Coraline looked at the blonde and laughed pleasantly before sipping from her flute of blood.

"I will not touch Beth," she replied confidently. She held up her hand to stall any response to her words. "And I have no plan for you to touch that human either. My plans for that irritating woman will never be connected to us my darling. Mick will be faced with accepting her loss and he will turn to me for comfort."

"What is your plan? Please share Cora," Cynthia pleaded. "I know that it will be difficult to convince Mick you aren't involved in anything that happens. He doesn't trust you."

"I promise we will not be connected. I've been working on this ever since Lance dragged me home. I will not be denied, I will have what I want," Coraline declared.

"As you wish Cora," Cynthia sighed. "You know that I will do whatever you ask of me. If you are serious about reclaiming Mick, I will put my doubts aside and help you. Just don't ask me to like this."

Coraline beamed at her surrogate sister and drained her glass. She fully expected Cynthia to do her bidding and would not tolerate any opposition to her plans. She might have to tweak her plans a bit but she would never accept any outcome but her desired one. Mick would come back to her, there was no other acceptable result. She believed completely that they were destined to be together.

*ML*

Mick and Beth returned to his loft after he could tell Beth was having trouble staying awake at Dusk to Dawn. He was now ultra-sensitive to her moods and he knew how exhausting all this drama was for her. His desire was to calm and comfort her and once home he took her up to the bedroom once more.

"I don't love her. I want no part of her," he repeated for at least the tenth time as he held her in his arms.

"I do trust you Mick. I believe you," Beth murmured as she snuggled close. "I'm not afraid of her."

"A little fear might be wise," Mick cautioned. "You might not see her coming. I don't want you taking risks. I'll protect you as best I can but please don't let yourself be alone," he insisted softly.

"I promise I will be careful," Beth swore as she hugged him tightly. It was difficult to be frightened when she was safe in Mick's bed with his arms around her. Within minutes she was asleep in spite of her efforts to remain awake.

Mick remained still, holding her close, trying not to disturb her slumber. Now that she was sleeping, his own doubts began to roam freely in his mind. Coraline had had a long time to plan her revenge and that worried him. Cynthia's cryptic statements confirmed that Beth was in danger. He knew he could keep Beth in the loft under lock and key but she would hate that and Coraline could out wait them. Killing Coraline might be satisfying but could bring the powerful French family down on them and Mick was not prepared to do that at this time. He was very aware that Josef had concerns about the Duvall's sire and Mick had no wish to cross paths with Lance again if he could prevent it. It was imperative that he convince Coraline that they were truly and finally over and she must move on. He had no desire to take Coraline's life but to protect Beth he would do what was necessary. It was vital that she accept the truth and leave him alone for good. His greatest fear was that things would not go as he wanted and he'd be cast back into a life without Beth.

*ML*

"Mick is in a tough situation Josef," Kira told Josef after they had moved up to her apartment above the club. They were relaxing on her sofa, enjoying drinks. She sat beside him with her head resting on his shoulder. "He doesn't want to be forced to take Coraline's life. He doesn't love her but it takes a great wrong to make him want to kill. He has a history with that woman that he can't ignore."

"And just how do you propose he deal with it then?" Josef asked as he sipped his scotch and blood.

"Let me take care of Coraline. I have no problems with killing her. Let's not force him to make a decision about her."

"My pet, Mick does not want your help with this," Josef sighed as he took her hand. "Your desire to kill Coraline worries me. I do not want that family seeking your head. Our job is to protect Beth and ease Mick's mind on that front so that he can rid himself of his ex permanently. When and if Coraline comes to me for what we know of the Sentinels, I will provide that information and urge her to leave our city and country. I can be very persuasive."

"I know you can be my darling but Coraline is rather dense and she may not listen," Kira grumbled.

Josef leaned in and kissed her.

"You underestimate me my girl. Perhaps the threat of the Sentinels will make her listen. And Beth might have hit on another possible answer. I'm willing to bet that Lance and his sire do not endorse her plan to win Mick back. Their disapproval may be enough to send her back to Europe where she belongs," Josef said confidently. "If we must I will contact them myself."

End chapter.

**Well readers, we are moving forward. I have to talk to the muse about Kira's desire to kill Coraline. Good thing Josef is there to provide some common sense. Thank you for reading. Please share your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You Promised Forever VIII**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish I could turn the clock back for just a short time to enjoy discovering this show all over again.**

**Thank you readers. Don't be shy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 8

It was late Saturday afternoon and Josef was home checking on last minute details for the contracts that had been written late the day before. He was eager to wrap up the work before nightfall so he could whisk Kira away for some very special alone time. Placing the final file in his desk drawer he looked up to see his house manager standing in the doorway nervously.

"There is a woman at the door asking to see you sir," the man announced.

"Who is it?"

"She says her name is Coraline Duvall and you would know why she is here."

Josef smiled in satisfaction, pleased that she had come to him first. He was relieved that Kira was still at her club and he wouldn't find himself in the middle of a female fight.

"Show her in," he ordered and braced himself for the confrontation to come.

Coraline strolled into his office coolly, dressed in a tight black pencil skirt, heels and a red silk blouse. She smiled at Josef as she crossed the room, holding out her hand. Not wanting to rudely snub her, Josef accepted her hand, shook it and quickly released it. He was too smart to be sucked in by her friendly demeanor.

"Hello Josef, you look well. I'm here to represent my family on the matter of your email," Coraline stated.

"Are you now? I find it fascinating that Lance and your sire decided you were their best choice to represent the family."

"I know this city and I know you, Josef. I must say it was very amusing to see your face when I was posing as Morgen Vincent. You truly believed my story and couldn't guess my true identity," Coraline laughed. "Father felt I am the best one to judge if you ae stirring up fiction or telling a true story."

"I did not send those emails out as a joke Coraline," Josef said in irritation. "The Sentinels are a very real threat and surprise, surprise…they came into being during your French Revolution. We have it on the best authority that they have been watching vampires ever since that lovely time in our community's existence. I have a witness who heard a member explain that they are searching for a foolproof way to eradicate us from the face of the earth. If they discover a way, I promise you it will be far less clumsy than the guillotine," he growled.

Coraline listened to his remarks, her eyes widening as she realized he was deadly serious. She knew Josef, he was paranoid about his safety but it was usually well founded and he had lived 400 years because he was cautious. In that way he was very similar to her sire and Lance. Attempting to marshal her thoughts she walked over to the window and looked out at the well cared for lawn. Once she felt she had control of her emotions she turned back to Josef.

"Father will want a copy of all the information you have. He has many old contacts throughout Europe, they should have some answers to what you don't know," she said mildly.

"If they know about the Sentinels then they should have shared that with the worldwide community Coraline. This group is old and has grown to a powerful force from what we have been able to learn. Your sire and his buddies know nothing and it all began right under their noses," Josef said in contempt.

"Who is this source of information? How reliable is the witness who heard this dire information?" Coraline demanded.

Josef grinned sardonically at her questions.

"Reliable? You should know Coraline, my witness is Mick. He sat under a window and heard everything about this group explained to a new recruit for the Sentinels. These humans are rich movers and shakers in this country and we believe around the world. It's a big web and we are only scratching the surface of who is all involved. We need to find the head of this group and cut it off before they find a way to wipe us out and we aren't prepared for it."

"Mick learned all this?" Cora asked in surprise. She smiled a possessive look glowing in her eyes. "That will please Father very much. I knew he would prove his worth."

"I have the information being copied onto flashdrives since I learned you were in L A. You can collect them tomorrow and then leave the country and don't come back," Josef told her.

"Leave? I have other business to finish before I return home," the dark haired woman informed him. "I will leave when I am good and ready."

"Coraline, I know what that business is and I suggest that you just leave Mick and Beth alone," Josef snapped. "He wants nothing to do with you except to tell you to go away."

"I am his sire and his wife," she flared. "He is mine."

"You can't own him Coraline. He tried to burn you to death," Josef reminded her harshly. "He chose the child over you." It brought Josef a small degree of pleasure to see the flash of pain on her face that his words created. It was time she woke up to reality. "After you teased him with a taste of mortality, Mick enjoyed it for little more than a week before he begged me to turn him back. That may make me his new sire," Josef said smugly. The older vamp had denied to Mick that he was his new sire but at this moment it served a purpose to let her believe it was true.

"You turned him back?" she asked suspiciously. "Why?"

"He was going to commit suicide trying to rescue Beth from vampires while in his lowly human state. He pleaded with me, called me brother. And I must say, he's been a happier vampire since his return to the fold," Josef gloated, relishing twisting the verbal knife deeper.

"It's always about Beth, isn't it?" Coraline said bitterly. "She is always in the middle of this."

"If I'm not mistaken you are the one who put Beth into the middle of this in the first place. Face it Coraline, you introduced Mick to your replacement. Do yourself a favor and go find a new plaything. There are plenty of handsome human males in this world for you to seduce," he said caustically.

"I want Mick. I married Mick. He is mine," she declared angrily. Realizing she sounded like a broken record, Coraline paused and calmed down. A slow, sly smile slide across her face. "He only thinks he loves Beth. She will age and he won't turn her. I can wait." She headed for the door but found her way blocked by a completely vamped Josef. He took hold of her by the upper arms and gave her one hard shake.

"Cynthia told Mick that Beth was "going away". I will not permit you to kill Beth and I will have my hands full trying to keep Kira from killing you," he growled.

"Cynthia said that?" Coraline asked in surprise. She had to think quickly to make that less damaging. "What Cyn meant was Beth will run from Mick once she realizes he will leave her as she ages. We will not hurt that lowly human." She glared at Josef until his vampire cooled and then pulled free of his grip. She smoothed her sleeves and squared her shoulders, an icy expression on her face. "I am leaving now. I will expect those flashdrives when I return." She stalked out, never looking back.

As he heard the front door slam, Josef shook his head and went to the bar, angry he had let Coraline make him lose his cool. He pulled a bottle of blood out of a small fridge, poured half a tall glass and then filled it the rest of the glass with excellent scotch. Heading to a comfortable chair, he sank down in it and took a generous swallow of his drink. Vampires as a rule did not suffer from headaches but Mick's ex-wife certainly had a talent for destroying his peace of mind. Closing his eyes, Josef savored the AB negative and premium liquor.

"What is that terrible stench in this room?" Kira's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He steeled himself for another angry woman.

"I had a visitor."

"She decided to come to the house?" Kira complained as she crossed the room and settled in his lap. Her hand caressed his forehead gently. "You poor vamp, I am sorry I missed it."

"Be happy you did. Coraline believes Mick belongs to her and will not see the truth. I even told her that Mick was happier since I re-turned him but while that news stung her, it didn't change her mind. She feels that Mick will love her again if Beth is gone."

"She needs to go away for good," Kira snarled. "She won't ever let go."

"She represents the French family, we have to be careful," Josef cautioned. "She stated that she and Cynthia do not plan to hurt Beth, she only intends to out wait her life. I can't prove she's lying so we have no reason to attack her."

"Who needs a reason," Kira grumbled but nodded. "Okay, I get that we should not bring the French down on our heads. She has to know that she can't afford to personally hurt Beth because Mick would never forgive her. There must be a plan that she and Cynthia are hatching that will make it appear they aren't involved. If she thinks that Mick will immediately turn to her if Beth is gone, then she is mistaken. Is she really that delusional?"

"Coraline believes what Coraline wants to believe," Josef told her, his free hand running up and down her back. "In her world there is no room for Mick to reject her."

"So we are right back to Mick needing to convince her he no longer loves her," Kira sighed in disappointment. "My darling, I don't know if he can do that, Coraline doesn't want to hear the truth."

"And that means that our job is to watch over Beth so Mick's not torn between watching her and dealing with Coraline. If he knows Beth is safe then he can do what he must with his ex," Josef stated.

Kira leaned in to kiss Josef quickly. Her anxiety for her friends calmed as her sire's words made her see the truth. It was up to Mick to break the connection between him and the woman who had dragged him into the vampire tribe.

"Don't you get tired of being right?" she chided softly. "I feel so helpless when it comes to that witch. I take one look at her and see red."

"Mick is a big boy," Josef said setting his glass down and wrapping his arms around her. "No matter how much we want to do this for Mick, it is his problem. You must let go of your own anger my pet."

"I will try Josef that is all I can promise. Now don't we have a date to go on? How shall I dress?"

"We do indeed. Dress as fancy as you can wish, I love unwrapping my presents," Josef grinned and kissed her.

*ML*

Parked one block south of Coraline's house, Mick and Beth sat in the gathering twilight, watching the street. The pair had followed Coraline's GPS from her house to Josef's and now had trailed her back to her home once more. At first Mick had tried to convince Beth to remain back at the loft but and failed to win that argument and now he was pleased to have her company. She took the boring out of a stakeout.

"So she went to Josef first after all," Beth was saying. She had felt a bit unsettled to see the woman in the flesh once again.

"And now that is over so I suppose I am next on her list," Mick said unhappily. His feelings were surprisingly numb when it came to seeing his her exit Josef's home.

"You will make her see it is over," Beth said quietly. "I trust you will."

"I am more worried about what Cynthia hinted at. She and Coraline are a threat to you."

"I have been thinking about that Mick…..Coraline isn't stupid, she knows you won't return to her if she harms me. She must have some other plan to make me "go away". She has had time to plot and plan," Beth said hesitantly.

"That has crossed my mind as well. I don't know where the threat may come from and that is my greatest fear. Coraline is devious, she excels at manipulating others. I won't risk you," Mick admitted.

End chapter.

**Thanks for reading. Josef insisted on having his say and I must admit I liked what he said.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You Promised Forever IX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. That said, let's get on with the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews and encouragement to keep writing. We will get a clue into what Coraline is planning.**

Chapter 9

Beth nodded at Mick's statement of how devious his ex-wife was as she stared out of the windshield.

"So we may not know who or what will come after me," she murmured.

"No, we may not," Mick reluctantly agreed. "That is why I can't waste time by not confronting her. There may never be a good time, she must understand that nothing, not even losing you will bring me back to her. Nothing will," he insisted.

Beth turned to him and slid her hand up his arm to his shoulder. Her fingers found the hair at the back of his collar and stroked the back of his neck.

"I hope we don't have to go to that extreme to convince her," she whispered with a half-smile. She nibbled on her lower lip and then a small giggle escaped her. "Maybe we should fake my death, which should please her."

Mick stared at her in surprise and was relieved to sense she wasn't serious. Frustration rose up inside of him once more, he was unable to shake the feeling that he could never beat Coraline at her games. He reached out to touch her cheek lightly.

"Don't even kid about dying," he said roughly. "It would destroy me."

"Then maybe we should have a very public fight and I could leave town. Then she might believe you. Kira could take me to Vegas to check on her club. I'd be safe and you could talk to her," Beth suggested. She gave him a saucy smile. "Kira and I could have a little girl's time out in Sin City."

"Let's not jump to extremes just yet," Mick chuckled and patted her cheek gently. "I'm not comfortable letting you out of my sight for now. We'll save your fun in Sin City as a fall back plan."

Beth nodded, her fingers still tangled in his hair. She tugged slightly before letting go and sighed.

"Okay. I love you and I'm so glad you aren't sending me away," she replied. "I promise I won't put myself in any dangerous situations."

"Where have I heard that before?" Mick grinned and pulled her close to kiss her. "Let's go home, I don't think we need to keep watch anymore tonight."

"Shouldn't we be sure she and Cynthia don't go out tonight? They may plan to meet with someone," Beth stated.

"Who is the PI in this relationship?" Mick replied, still grinning.

"Haven't we had this discussion before?" Beth laughed, her eyes twinkling. "You keep forgetting I'm an investigator too."

"Who mostly works on a computer," Mick gently reminded her. He heard her stomach growl softly. "But you have a point and we will discuss it later. Right now we should go and get you something to eat. You have dinner and I'll watch the GPS."

"I like that suggestion," Beth said blushing because he heard her stomach. "I am starving and I know how you love to watch me eat."

"I do indeed," Mick admitted with an indulgent smile. "I have no intention of stopping that anytime soon."

Tears began to well up in Beth's eyes, she was touched at how he was trying to make her feel secure in his love. Knowing that made her more determined to not let anything Coraline or Cynthia would try destroy her faith in Mick. She fully expected Coraline to seek her out personally to gloat about getting Mick back and Beth intended to set her straight on that point in short order.

"Then let's go and find me some food," Beth said hoping that he couldn't read all her emotions at the moment. She concentrated on how she felt about him and put on a brave face.

*ML*

Coraline swept into her house following her meeting with Josef in a high temper. She surveyed the empty living room and yelled for Cynthia.

"Cora…..what is wrong?" Cynthia asked as she rushed into the room minutes later.

"Did you tell Mick that I would make Beth go away?" Coraline demanded.

Cynthia paused and blinked in confusion at Coraline's tone. She thought back to her confrontation with St. John.

"I….uh….I'm not sure what I said to him. I might have said something like that," she responded with a frown. "What does it matter, Mick expects you to be planning a way to get Beth out of the picture. Why deny it?"

"Because I will never get Mick back if he believes that I'm the one who hurts Beth. I had to cover up your careless comments by telling Josef that you meant Beth would leave Mick for good," Coraline snapped angrily.

"Cora, that man is not worthy of you. I'm sorry I said the wrong thing but he made me so angry, I was careless. I didn't mean to cause trouble," Cynthia said tearfully.

"You almost ruined everything Cynthia," Coraline scolded. "I want Mick back and I shall have him."

Cynthia slumped down in the nearest chair feeling frustrated.

"I'm truly sorry Coraline. I don't see how if anything happens to that human, you won't be the first one Mick will blame. All those human lovers will suspect you of either doing it yourself or arranging it. St. John doesn't trust you, he won't listen to your pleas of innocence," she said in puzzlement.

Instead of yelling at her friend, Coraline smiled and elegantly lowered herself down into a chair across from her friend.

"Don't you think I have planned this all out? I'm no fool, I know Mick will suspect me. That is why poor Beth's death will occur while the two of us are with him when it happens. We will be there to express our dismay about such an unfortunate incident," she replied with a smug smile.

"And how is that happening? How will he not suspect you are behind the whole thing?" Cynthia questioned.

"Trust me Cyn, I have this covered. Beth will die at the hands of a human, a human who I will have no connection to. After Beth staked me and you got me out of the hospital, I read about Beth's human boyfriend being killed by members of a drug cartel. The leader went missing shortly after that and I suspected that Mick might have had a hand in it so I decided to ask a few questions…..quietly," Coraline told her. "I learned enough that if I were to funnel information to the new leaders of this HEM group, telling them that Beth is now the lover of the man who killed Tejada, they would take their revenge. Mick will never believe I had anything to do with this trouble. We can even offer him help in seeking revenge," she added proudly.

After a moment of stunned silence, a slow smile spread over Cynthia's face as she laughed.

"That is brilliant my sister," she approved. "This could actually work."

Leaning back in her chair, Coraline crossed her legs and let a satisfied smirk grace her face. She enjoyed the praise and knew Cynthia was now completely on board with her plans.

"This is foolproof. I paid attention to the news reports at the time. While you were busy ordering the materials for our Cure research, I found the dive bar that Mick had traced Tejada to. It was so easy to get information from those macho drug dealers, they will tell a beautiful woman anything. I gathered enough information before Lance so rudely returned me to France so I could plan how I would get what I wanted. We just need to learn the name of the present leader of these scum to arrange for Beth's demise."

"Are you sure no one will remember you and say something to Mick if questioned?"

"My sources are dead, there is no link to me," Cora assured her. "No one will care about them. Mick will only believe this is retaliation for him killing Tejada."

"But so much time has passed Cora. Why would they strike now?"

"Are you trying to make things difficult Cynthia?" Coraline sulked. "Why will it matter the reason? If Beth is dead and they did it, Mick will just want revenge and he will appreciate my help."

"All right," Cynthia gave in. Now was not the time to argue about the details. She would just have to see that Coraline's gaps in planning were taken care of. She owed that to her friend. "So how do we learn who the leader is that will set this in motion?"

"You and I are going to go out for drinks tomorrow night. It is so easy to pick up HEM members before they go into that bar. No one will see us. Trust me, they are putty in our hands."

Cynthia considered Cora's suggestion and saw it could work. She didn't enjoy the idea of hanging around outside a dive bar but she and Coraline had experimented in many questionable adventures in the past. This was not completely unappetizing.

"It sounds interesting Cora. You are right, Mick will never put it together," she acknowledged.

"Cyn, he will be so broken-hearted that he will turn to me for comfort. Since you and I will eliminate anyone who can connect us to Beth's death, we will look innocent."

"We should go somewhere nice and celebrate tonight," Cynthia suggested.

"I would love to but I must contact home. Father and Lance will want a report on what Josef had to tell us. Lance gave me a secure computer setup which Claude installed. From what I learned tonight it is a good thing," Coraline replied. She dropped her voice to vampire levels. "It appears there is a powerful group of human that are watching vampires and are plotting the destruction of all of us."

"Are you serious?" Cynthia exclaimed in shock, almost forgetting to keep her voice low.

"According to Josef, it's the truth. He says they date back to the French revolution. I'm to pick up some flashdrives tomorrow that provide proof. Mick overheard them recruiting a new member. I don't think even Father knows about this organization," Coraline told her.

"Given the importance of this, will they let you stay here to finish your plans for Beth?" Cynthia questioned as she glanced towards the back of the house. "You do know Claude is here to watch you and report back, don't you? Your sire may not approve of you trying to reclaim St. John."

"They won't complain once they know Mick can supply them with all the information they need. With me by his side, Father will have to acknowledge Mick's value as a family member," Cora said confidently. "Father will be so pleased that I reclaimed him as you so sweetly put it."

Cynthia nodded but deep in her heart she figured the Duvalls would never welcome Mick St. John with open arms. She was aware that Lance didn't' trust Coraline after the Cure fiasco. Claude's presence was proof that she was being supervised. It would be interesting to see how this all played out.

"I hope you are right my dear. I think you have things well in hand," she told her friend and was rewarded by the happy expression on Coraline's face.

*ML*

Mick watched Beth finish her meal as he sipped a glass of wine at a bistro only a few blocks from Coraline's house. The GPS tags on both cars were silent and he could concentrate on the blonde sitting across from him.

"I think they are in for the night," he said quietly.

"So what does that mean for us handsome?" Beth teased. "Do we go back and stake out the house or make other plans? I should tell you that I have always dreamed of making out in the backseat of a vintage Mercedes."

End chapter.

**So there is the plan with a few gaps that Cora hasn't considered. No one is perfect. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You Promised Forever X**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I continue to play with the characters since I love them so much.**

Chapter 10

"You are such a romantic," Mick grinned at her. "I would love to spend my evening making out with you in the back seat of my car. I honestly don't think that Coraline will be going out anymore tonight but if she does go somewhere her GPS will alert us and show us where she is headed. I'd rather go home and make out on the couch."

"And you say I'm the romantic," Beth giggled. "I know that you are just trying to get me tucked safely away in the loft. You cannot keep me hidden away until Coraline gives up and goes home. Ben will miss me at work and that will only increase the Sentinel's interest in you. If she actually hires out the job then I'll have to move and change my identity."

"Look Beth, I understand how frustrating this is for you," Mick said seriously as he reached across the table to grasp one of her hands. "You have never enjoyed being told what you can or cannot do and I know this because I've been watching you since you were four," he said in a very low voice. Beth blushed and tried to hide a grin at his words. "The thought of someone stalking you frightens me. For now just do as I ask. Please?"

Beth's heart skipped a beat and a warm flush spread through her body. This plea touched her more than any orders he could have issued. She was beginning to see things from his point of view.

"Okay, for now we'll play it your way," she said softly, squeezing his fingers. "I know I'm impatient and headstrong and that worries you. I can't completely change who I am but I'm not stupid and I know Coraline is dangerous."

"Let your friends protect you," Mick said gently. "And if you are finished here, let's just go home. I want to spend some time with you, we can even watch a chick flick if you would like."

"Wow. Mick St. John that is quite the offer. What has come over you? You are starting to scare me," Beth laughed.

"I want you happy Beth. I'll do anything to prove that you are my priority," he told her quietly.

Tears began to well up in Beth's eyes and she blinked rapidly to keep them from spilling over. Mick had no trouble telling her that he loved her but he was still struggling to convince her that he was over Coraline. No matter what doubts she still harbored, Beth knew Mick deserved her full support. It was important that he knew she trusted him even if she didn't trust his ex-wife.

"I'm ready to go home but forget the movie. How about we go home, turn down the lights, light the fireplace and snuggle on couch to some classic Coltrane? I'm too tired to watch a movie, I'd rather relax in your arms," she suggested and was rewarded with a happy glow in Mick's hazel eyes.

"We'll do whatever you want Beth. I completely approve of your idea. Let's head home," Mick replied warmly.

Beth nodded and Mick signaled the waitress for the check. In minutes they were out the door and heading for the car. Tonight would not be about planning their next steps or how to convince Coraline to go away. It wasn't about sex to seal their devotion to each other, it was about talking and sharing their dreams for the future. These were the things that Coraline would never have considered important to share with Mick.

*ML*

Coraline sat in front of her laptop and paused before responding to Lance's question blinking on the screen. He had demanded to know what was taking so long to complete a simple assignment. He had fully expected her to have collected the information by now and be on her way home. She growled in frustration to be limited to communicating via a secured messenger site.

She knew that the connection was private and that Claude had also swept the house for any listening devices on her orders after Josef had told her about the Sentinels. Since she hated typing and not being able to gauge Lance's mood from his printed words, she made an impulsive decision and quickly typed she was switching to Skype. Having done so, she waited to see if Lance would respond to her call.

"Are you crazy Coraline? We need to keep this private," Lane scolded angrily when his image appeared on her screen.

"This is a secure connection Lance, Claude has seen to that. My house is protected and I know yours is as well. I need to speak to you and you know I hate typing," Coraline pouted. "Don't scold, just listen."

Lance's one good eye glared at her but he let out a deep sigh and nodded.

"What is so important? What tall tale is Josef spreading now?"

"There is a group of humans that have power and wealth and are watching the vampire community. They're plotting to destroy us. Josef has names of the locals and some others in this country. He says they have been around since the Reign of Terror Lance," Cora said urgently.

"And you believed this fairy tale?" Lance laughed. "Just come home little sister, Father is getting impatient."

"This is no fairy tale. I know Josef Kostan. He is paranoid but he would never risk his reputation for a simple joke. He has information on these Sentinels," she insisted. She saw Lance turn to someone off camera. Coraline did not need to hear the voice to guess that their sire was in the room. Moments later Lance turned back to her, his expression grim.

"You said they're called the Sentinels?" he said quietly. "Are you sure that Kostan said the group began during our Reign of Terror?"

"Yes, I am sure. As I said he has names, he knows the Sentinels operating in his city. They are trying to follow those names to others to find the leaders," Coraline told him. "Does Father know anything about these humans?"

Lance glanced away, confirming that their sire was in the room. Returning his gaze back to the computer, there was an unhappy look on his face.

"Father says there have been rumors but never any proof of such an organization. The community has never been able to confirm the rumors. If Josef has names to pursue it is extremely valuable."

"Josef is giving me the flashdrives tomorrow with all they have," she replied.

"You will bring them to us immediately," Lance ordered.

"I will send Claude home with them. I have other business to take care of here," she said shaking her head.

"Forget about St. John. Father wants you here."

"No, Mick is the one who discovered this information and he can give us far more details than what Josef may provide. I just need a little time to convince him to come with me," Coraline said confidently.

"He has his human plaything sister. You know he won't come to France with you," Lance taunted.

"He will if the little blonde is dead," Coraline answered sharply. "I have plans for her but I need time to complete my plans. Tell Father….please just give me some time and I can bring Mick into the family. He's the one who heard the Sentinels recruiting a new member," she promised.

Lance leaned back and listened to the other person who remained out of sight. He nodded and favored Coraline with a small smile.

"Father says you have one week to win St. John back to your side and he will consider bringing him into the fold. Do not delay little sister or St. John will never be welcome," Lance announced.

"A week is not long enough. I have to be very careful how I handle him," she pleaded. "Father…give me more time." She wished her sire would step into camera range and look at her. It hurt that he chose to remain out of sight and let Lance issue his orders.

"One week Cora, no longer," Lance said firmly and the screen went dark.

Swearing eloquently in French, Coraline rose from the desk after shutting it down. One week was not enough time for her plan, she knew that Mick could not be rushed back into her arms. Her sire was cruel, he really had no intention of accepting Mick into the family. Her father and brothers' need to run her life was getting very annoying and she had to make this work to prove them wrong. With Mick beside her she could break free of their control and live her own life.

Needing someone to confide in, she went looking for Cynthia and found her lounging poolside in the moonlight, sipping on a flute of blood.

"You look unhappy, was Lance nasty to you? Did he believe what you had to tell him?" Cynthia asked sympathetically.

"Father and Lance have given me one week to bring Mick into the family. One lousy week," Coraline complained.

"But they said they would allow Mick into the family? That is good news Cora," Cynthia said brightly as she sat up. "Let's just get rid of the annoying human, convert St. John and go home. Face it Coraline, the longer we take the more time your ex and his friends have to prepare for you. We should strike quickly," the blonde urged.

Coraline was about to argue but then paused. Perhaps moving quickly was a good move, it would keep Mick off balance and he couldn't plan his reaction to her. Mick had always found it difficult to resist her. If Beth hadn't interrupted them when she was posing as Morgan and was in Mick's shower she knew that they would have ended up having sex. He'd have been under her spell in no time, maybe even turned her back into a vampire that very night and would have sealed their bond. It was all Beth's fault that things had not gone as they should have.

*ML*

Mick gazed down at the sleeping human in his arms. Beth had fallen asleep as she lay on his chest while listening to the smooth notes of John Coltrane's saxophone. The discussion of plans to go away for some alone time once Coraline was gone had halted as Beth dozed off. Gathering her tightly in his arms, he rose and carried her upstairs to the bed.

After tucking her under the covers, Mick headed downstairs trying to organize his plans on how to deal with his ex-wife. He was all too aware that he had to settle this once and for all. Since Coraline was plotting against Beth and he didn't doubt that was exactly what she was doing, it was up to him to stop her. He felt a strong urge to go over to her house and end it tonight. The charade had to end but common sense told him that patience was necessary, he needed to do this at the right time.

*ML*

Josef woke from sleep in the bedroom of his lavish yacht and instantly felt Kira's absence. It was nearing dawn and he knew where he would find her. Pulling on lounging pants he headed up on deck and found her at the stern rail, gazing up at the moon.

"What is wrong my pet?" he asked softly.

She turned to him, the moonlight making her gauzy nightgown almost transparent. Smiling, she held out her arms to him.

"Nothing is wrong my sire. I wasn't sleepy, I needed some time in the night air," Kira assured him.

"You looked lovely standing there," he said hugging her. "You should have woken me."

"You were so cute while asleep," Kira teased and kissed him. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have brought my worries along with me tonight. You made everything so special but my mind keeps going back to how much I hate Coraline."

"You have to let that go Kira," Josef chided gently. "Please don't let her rule your life. This is not your personal fight." He held her close and bent his head to kiss her neck. "It will be okay, I promise."

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. Life is getting busy for me and I hope that I can continue to keep up weekly postings. Please remember that the muse is addicted to reviews and they keep her inspired. **


End file.
